In a conventional elevator system, for example, in the elevator system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No.08-81143, data identifying the user is automatically read from user's information transmitter to the elevator system at a hall, an elevator car is assigned based on this destination call and the destination floor is indicated to the user at the hall.